Yugioh: Have faith in Kuriboh!
by SolarEndDragon
Summary: A highschool boy finally decides to play duel monsters for the sake of self-defense. He is a total newb, along with a deck made of random common/junk cards. But as long as he believes in his deck, great miracles can happen...
1. What a world we live in

Yugioh: Have faith in Kuriboh!

Chapter 1: What a world we live in

It was just a normal afternoon; well at least I thought it would be. I was just walking home from school, but then a bunch of gangsters ambushed me…

Gangster 1: Hey kid! What's in your bag?

Me: N-Nothing… Just books, pencils, and all that kind of stuff…

*Gangster 2 grabs and rips off my backpack*

Gangster 2: Let's have a lookie at what's in heeeere hehehe… Aww man, nothing but books… and pencils...

Me: Hey give it back you bast**ds!

Gangster 3: Ohhhh! What the F**K did this kid just say! Tough guy now huh?

Gangster 1: We're gonna mess you up big time kid!

As the 3 gangsters approach me, itching to take my life, an angel appears and saves me… Well, not really an angel, but a friend.

Me: Rika!

Rika: Don't worry Ronnie! I've got my duel disk with me… *sinister grin*

Actually my name is Ron, but my friend Rika calls me Ronnie. In this world, a duel disk is more than just for play. If tuned and adjusted illegally, its holograms can be set to lethal mode. Not enough to die, but enough to cause severe pain!

Rika: I activate Power Bond to fuse my three Cyber Dragons from my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon!

Three cyber dragons emerge from the ground, then twists into a fusion spiral and out bursts a gigantic Cyber End Dragon with 8000 attack points. Rika's smirk grows wider as she sees the deadly potential within her hand.

Rika: Next I activate Limiter Removal! This doubles my Cyber End Dragon's attack to 16000!

Gangster 3: Ohhh sh*t!

Rika: Cyber End Dragon! Cybernetic blast! Hahahahahahaha!

An enormous thunder of light strikes and sends a shockwave throughout the field, electrocuting both the gangsters and me!

Rika: Oh I'm so sorry Ronnie! Didn't mean to get you too!

After the painful attack, the gangsters hurriedly ran away, fearing the dangers of a modified duel disk. The gangsters were strong, so they survived the attack, but as for me, it feels like I've just stared point-blank at a TV screen for a long time and now I'm seeing stars everywhere.

Ron: Rika… Can you drag me home? I don't think I can keep my balance with all these stars everywhere.

Rika: Oh Ronnie, sure thing!

Ron: By the way, thanks. It would have been much worse if you hadn't been there to save me.

Rika: Ronnie, maybe you should get a modified duel disk, it works quite nicely against wannabe gangsters!

Ron: Nah, dueling is such a drag. I just don't seem to have any interest in it.

Rika: Well in that case Ronnie, you could always count on me… I'll be charging you 5 dollars for my services!

Ron: Wait! Come on, you're my friend!

Rika: It's a life risking job to defend the poor defenseless souls from vicious villains! Money is the least I ask for. So remember to pay up tomorrow!

Ron: Aw dammit! Fine I'll get a modified duel disk and learn how to duel…

And so, I've finally been convinced to learn how to play Duel Monsters. I will learn it for self-defense, but perhaps, it might become more than just that.


	2. My one dollar deck

Yugioh: Have faith in Kuriboh!

Chapter 2: My one dollar deck

Well, today is the day I get my first Duel Monster's deck. I'm kind of a cheapo, so I only expect myself to spend no more than 1 dollar on cards. As for the duel disk however, that's kind of expensive, but I must get my hands on one of them no matter what! The duel disk is the whole reason I'll learn to duel! Getting it illegally modified is a simple task. All I gotta do is bring it to some shady store at a mall that everyone goes to, and they'll modify it for just a modest sum of money according to what I've heard. In this day and age, it is probably vital that I have a duel disk with me. If I were to ever face a gangster who has a modified duel disk, then the only way I could defend myself is to have one as well. Gotta use fire against fire, that's how I'm gonna roll.

Anyways, I arrive at a small game shop. I feel too intimidated to visit more popular shops… I see an old man at the counter, staring at me, probably looking forward to taking my money.

Old man: Why hello there and welcome to my humble little game shop!

Ron: Uh…Hi…Um…I've never played Duel Monsters before and I'm looking to construct my very first deck…

Old man: Well I won't discriminate; it's good that you've finally joined the Duel Monsters side! As for your very first deck, may I suggest you this Dragon Starter deck! Or if you're looking for some mighty power then whoa-oh-ho how about this Monarch Structure deck!

Ron: I've only got 1 dollar… What can I get with that?

Old man: My goodness… Well… I do buy junk cards from players and then sell them for quadruple the bought price… I suppose I could sell you 100 junk cards for 1 dollar.

Ron: Are those junk cards any good? Can I win any battles with them?

Old man: Well young boy, first you should make a deck of 40 cards out of the 100, then the next important thing is to believe!

Ron: Believe?

Old man: Believe in the heart of the cards!

Ron: What's that?

Old man: Just remember to respect your cards, and also have faith in them. Then maybe, you will draw the right card you need to achieve victory!

Ron: You mean luck?

Old man: Believe me boy, I speak the truth.

We stare at each other in awkward silence. Could this old man be crazy? Or could this be some sign from the heavens, telling me that this is the secret to life, or perhaps just the secret to Duel Monsters. Well I might as well heed his advice; I don't really have anything to lose… I'll start believing in luck, no, the heart of the cards, for just 1 week and see what happens.

Ron: Okay sir, thank you for your wisdom, I'll buy the 100 junk cards.

I hesitantly reach out to take the stack of 100 junk cards. I'm actually going to begin playing Duel Monsters… I really wonder how much this will change my life.

Old man: Don't forget to construct a deck of 40 out of those 100. It's no good to be using a 100 cards deck, unless you're a professional.

I hastily look at all my cards, but I'm left with a confused face as to how to use them.

Old man: Take this Duel Monsters manual boy. I'll give it to you for free. Just make sure to drop by if you ever need any booster packs.

Ron: Wow thanks! I'll be sure to come back one day.

And so, I went home and studied the manual all night. I also chatted with my friends online about what cards I got and to give me some tips on how to construct my deck. Sadly, it appears that I have terrible cards. No matter what combination of 40 I make with these 100 cards, it will still be a junk deck, a useless deck, a deck that possibly has no chance of winning… But then I remembered the Old man's words. He said to believe in the heart of the cards, which I consider to be just a fancy way of getting good luck. But who knows, maybe I can pull off a miracle with these cards. Suddenly…I heard a noise… *Kuri Kuri*


	3. Kuri Kuri

Yugioh: Have faith in Kuriboh!

Chapter 3: Kuri Kuri

I heard a strange noise… *Kuri Kuri* It's a very strange noise, but cute at the same time, but this unusual noise somewhat scares me. This noise only happened once, but it felt so surreal, something from a fantasy, a sound not of this world. Perhaps the excitement of Duel Monsters is getting to me. I must agree, I am excited to become a duelist, to have a duel disk on my arm, and to have the power to fight against my enemies. After my short daydream of conquest, I resume constructing my deck, no matter how hopeless it may be. "Believe in the heart of the cards", I constantly say as I search through my 100 junk cards, hoping that some mystical force will guide me. I know that's a thing of fantasy, but who knows, life is a mystery.

In the end, my deck consists of all the effect monsters that I have, all the spells that I have, all the traps that I have, and some okay normal monsters. 60% of the cards were weak normal monsters… Thus, only 40% of the cards were useful. Fortunately, 40% is all I need according to the old man. Though, I still feel a little scammed… But then again, these are junk cards and I got them for only one dollar.

At the end of the night, I felt so tired, I quickly went to sleep. Not surprisingly, after having dealt with Duel Monsters cards all night, I had a dream about Duel Monsters! I dreamt that I was dueling someone, but I couldn't tell who that person was. I gotta say though, I look pretty good with my duel disk on. Then I concentrated to get a closer view of the duel. To my dismay, I appeared to be losing! My lifepoints was 100 while my opponent's was 4000. Also, my opponent has a 4000 attack monster while I have no monsters on my field! I have nothing on my field but 2 facedown spell/trap cards. Despite how terrible the situation is, I see myself smiling… Then the opponent declares the attack with the 4000 attack monster! I activate a facedown spell/trap. I can't see what the card is, but it appears to be a spell card. It summons a winged kuriboh onto the field. Then I activate another facedown spell card, and it transforms the winged kuriboh into something golden and bright. Then it explodes and my opponent's lifepoints drop to zero… Then I wake up.

It was an amazing dream. I won! However, the cards were a blur, so I could not really see what they were. I take a look at my deck to confirm its existence. I smiled as I see the very same monster that I saw in my dream… The winged kuriboh. However, there were 2 other spell cards and a golden monster in my dream. I shuffle through my deck to see if I possess those cards. Sadly, I don't see any spells that would replicate what occurred in my dream, nor do I see any golden monster.

I put my deck inside my pocket and then off I went to go buy a duel disk. I expect to encounter opponents the moment I get a duel disk, so I'm bringing my deck with me at all times. The duel disk is about 100 dollars according to a flyer, expensive but it's a necessity. As I arrive at the front of the store, I slow down and take a deep breath, for I am about to make my destiny!


	4. Appear now… Winged Kuriboh!

Yugioh: Have faith in Kuriboh!

Chapter 4: Appear now… Winged Kuriboh!

The KaibaCorp store is where duel disks are sold. As I walk in, it feels as though I'm getting glares from other duelists in the store all around, or maybe it's just my imagination, but I am feeling extremely intimidated. I swiftly walk to the duel disks section, take a duel disk box, and then swiftly walk to the counter to purchase it. After finishing the ordeal, I head straight out the door.

Sitting on a bench outside, I unpack the duel disk from its box, and strap it onto my arm. Yeah, I feel so cool with this baby! Then I insert my deck into the deck slot, and then powered it up with some batteries that came in the box.

I played around with the holograms for awhile, feeling so fascinated at such technology that's now at the very tip of my hands. Then I practice shuffling with the duel disk strapped on, and also making epic hand movements. It didn't take long for me to feel completely satisfied and ready to duel someone. However, I then remembered how bad my deck is, which then crippled my self-esteem.

I take one final look through my deck, wishing it good luck, and then place it back in the deck slot. I'll duel anyone right now, for this will be the test to see whether this "heart of the cards" is true or not…

Rika: Hey Ronnie! Looks like you finally got a duel disk!

Ron: Yeah, but it's not modified yet.

Rika: Duel me.

Ron: What? Right now?

Rika: *grins* yes.

Ron: Well okay then… DUEL!

Rika: DUEL! I'll let you go first Ronnie.

Lifepoints: Ron 4000 / Rika 4000

Ron: Alright! I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! And that's all I got…

Celtic Guardian

1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF

Rika: My turn! Draw! Since you have a monster and I have no monster, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand! Then I normal summon Cyber Phoenix! Cyber Dragon attack Celtic Guardian! Cyber Phoenix attack directly!

Cyber Dragon

2100 ATK / 1600 DEF

Cyber Phoenix

1200 ATK/ 1600 DEF

Ron: Ahhhh! That hurts! You forgot to turn off lethal mode!

Lifepoints: Ron 2100 / Rika 4000

Rika: Oops sorry! Well, I set two cards facedown and end my turn.

Ron: Draw…I set a monster in facedown defense position. And I set a trap facedown.

Rika: No Ronnie! You don't have to tell me it's a trap!

Ron: Oh dam, well I guess I'm screwed, I end my turn…

Rika: Draw! I activate polymerization! I fuse two Cyber Dragons from my hand, and also the Cyber Dragon from my field to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon!

Cyber End Dragon

4000 ATK/ 2800 DEF

Cyber End Dragon… Wait… A 4000 attack monster… Just like in my dream!

Rika: Cyber End Dragon attack your facedown!

Ron: My facedown is Aqua Madoor…

Aqua Madoor

1200 ATK/ 2000 DEF

Rika: My Cyber End Dragon pierces! So you lose 2000 lifepoints!

Lifepoints: Ron 100 / Rika 4000

It's so similar…So real… This is almost like my dream!

Rika: Well Ronnie… If my Cyber Phoenix manages to attack you, then it's over for you! Cyber Phoenix attack!

Ron: I activate my facedown trap! Call of the Haunted! I bring back my Aqua Madoor! But in attack mode…

Rika: Hmm… I won't give you any chances Ronnie! Cyber Phoenix attack Aqua Madoor to suicide!

That was the last monster in my hand… My hand is full of useless spells!

Rika: I end my turn.

Ron: It all depends on this! Come on heart of the cards! I DRAW!

I drew a Destiny Hero Defender…

Destiny Hero Defender

100 ATK / 2700 DEF

It's great that it has 2700 defense, but Cyber End Dragon will just pierce right through it… Wait… This other spell card, Destiny Draw! Finally I can make use of this spell!

Ron: I activate the spell card Destiny Draw! I discard my Destiny Hero Defender to draw 2 cards!

Come on Heart of the cards! I need you more than ever now! I've got no more opportunities!

I drew 2 cards I've never seen before. What are these? Where did they come from? I don't remember seeing these earlier ago. They're "Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" and "Transcendent Wings".

Could it be… The cards from my dream… I'm putting all my faith into this!

Ron: I set two spell/trap cards. I end my turn.

As I ended my turn, I couldn't resist the urge to smile. The feeling of possible victory, I can see it! All I have to do is do what I did in my dream.

Rika: Well Ronnie, it's possible that you're trying to bluff me. But I'm the aggressive type of girl who'll keep attacking no matter what! Cyber End Dragon attack Ronnie directly!

Ron: He-he, I activate one of my facedowns!

Suddenly, it felt as though I was overtaken by some strange force, some strange entity. I started to understand everything, the entire strategy, and knew exactly what to do and say.

Ron: Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! I choose to special summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck!

Winged Kuriboh

300 ATK / 200 DEF

Rika: Well, that causes a replay. But I'll still continue to attack! Cyber End Dragon attack Winged Kuriboh!

Ron: I activate my last facedown! Transcendent Wings! I send my Winged Kuriboh and two cards from my hand to the graveyard... To special summon Winged Kuriboh Level 10 from my deck!

Winged Kuriboh Level 10

300 Att / 200 Def

This card… Along with those two spells… They never existed in my deck until now…

Ron: I activate its effect!

Rika: Oh no…

Ron: I tribute my Winged Kuriboh Level 10 to destroy all monsters on your side of the field! Then... Inflict damage to your lifepoints equal to the total attack of your monsters! That's 4000 damage altogether!

Rika: Ahhhh!

Lifepoints: Ron 100 / Rika 0

Rika: You win Ronnie! Wow, how lucky you were…

It worked… The heart of the cards actually worked.

I take a glance at my Winged Kuriboh Level 10 card. It exists and it's real. I don't know how I got it, but I just used it and Rika is my witness. What a great day this was to me. As I rest on a bench, I continue to stare at this awesome gold and bright monster card. Suddenly…The Winged Kuriboh Level 10 blinked at me, followed by some strange familiar sound… *Kuri Kuri*


End file.
